Oda Sakura
さくら |image = OdaSeishunNight.jpg |caption = Oda Sakura reklamerer for "Seishun Night" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Zama, |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 153cm |shoesize = |occupation = Idol, sangerinde, skuespillerinde, model |active = 2011 - i dag ( år) |agency = (2011 - 2012) (2012 - i dag) |label = zetima |join = 14. september 2012 |days = |mcolor = |generation = 11. Generation |debutsingle = Help me!! |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = november 2011 |generation1 = 13. Generation |graduate1 = 14. september 2012 |acts = Morning Musume, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, ODATOMO, Hello! Project Mobekimasu |blog = |autograph = }} ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Oda Sakura (小田さくら) er en japansk popsangerinde under Hello! Project. Hun er 11. generations medlem af Morning Musume. Hun er tidligere medlem af SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement enhederne ODATOMO. Hun blev først introduceret som Hello Pro Kenshuusei ved et fanklub event i november 2011 sammen med Yamaga Kanae. Privatliv Familie= Hendes moders navn er Tomoko. Oda har en storebror som hedder Daichi og en lillesøster. Hun flyttede til Tokyo med sin mor og søskende. Da hun blev medlem af Morning Musume i 2013, havde hendes familie fem katte, som hed Taku, Nana, Kuri, Pooh og Momo. Oda fortalte, at Taku gik bort den 23. marts 2015 og at Nana gik bort den 5. januar 2017. Fra og med den 13. august 2018, har hendes familie fem katte (inkluderet Pooh og Momo), da de adopterede to nye katte, som hedder Seira og Nobuo. Et par måneder senere adopterede de en mere ved navn Kichi, det betyder at Kuri højst sandsynligt også er gået bort efter Nana. |-|Uddannelse= Da Oda deltog i optagelsesprøven for Morning Musume, var hun andet års mellemskoleelev. Hun begyndte på high school i april 2014 og dimitterede i marts 2017. |-|Venskaber= Oda kommer bedst ud af det med Fukumura Mizuki, Nonaka Miki, Suzuki Kanon, Ikuta Erina, Sato Masaki, Yokoyama Reina og Hamaura Ayano Hendes parnavn med Fukumura Mizuki er Odamura Mizura (小田村みずら). Hendes parnavn med Sato Masaki er MaaSaku (まぁーさく). |-|Navnebetydning= Odas fornavn "Sakura" betyder "kirsebærblomst" (さくら, 桜). Hendes far gav hende navnet, fordi han ønskede, at hun skulle blive ligesom Tora-sans lillesøster fra filmen Otoko wa Tsurai yo. Hiraganategn blev valgt fremfor kanjitegn for at udligne antallet af strøg i hendes efternavn. |-|Kælenavne= *'Sakura' (さくら): Officielt kælenavn, givet til hende da hun blev medlem af Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Odan' (おだん): Givet til hende af Tsunku, bliver brugt af Ikuta Erina. *'OdaSaku' (おださく): Officielt kælenavn, sammensat af Oda (Oda) og Saku (Sakura). *'Odachii' (おだちい): Uofficielt kælenavn, givet til hende da hun blev medlem af Morning Musume. Brugt af fans. *'Sakurakkyo' (さくらっきょ): Et andet kælenavne givet til hende af Tsunku, sammensat af sakura (kirsebærblomst) og rakkyo (japansk skalotteløg). *'Kururin' (くるりん): Niigaki Risa kom op med navnet "Kururin" for Sakura da hun blev bedt om det af en kommentator på sin blog. Profil Stats= *'Navn:' Oda Sakura (小田さくら) *'Kælenavne: '''Sakura (さくら), Odachii (おだちい), OdaSaku (おださく), Dacchi (だっち), Odan (おだん), Odacho (おだちょ), Sakurakkyo (さくらっきょ), Sacchan (さっちゃん), SakuSaku (さくさく) *'Fødested:' Zama, Kanagawa, Japan *'Fødselsdato: *'''Blodtype: A *'Højde:' 153cm *'Vestlig stjernetegn:' Fisken *'Østlig stjernetegn:' Kaninen *'Hello! Project status:' **2011-11-12: Hello Pro Kenshuusei **2012-09-14: Morning Musume medlem *' status:' **2012-09-14: Blev en del af **2012-10-01: Blev overført til (som en del af Morning Musume) *'År i Morning Musume:' år *'Officiel Kaomoji:' 从´‘e‘ﾘ *'Morning Musume farve:' Lavendel *'ODATOMO farve:' Pink *'Optagelsesprøve sang:' "Be Alive" af Morning Musume *'Hello! Project grupper:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011 - 2012) **Morning Musume (2012 - i dag) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2012 - 2013) **ODATOMO (2014 - 2016) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbyer: '''Syning, madlavning, nynne sange *'Specielle færdigheder:' Hula dans *'Stærkt punkt:' At kunne tale med mennesker uden at skabe en mur mellem dem *'Svagt punkt: At være for positiv nogle gange *'''Ser op til: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Nakajima Saki, Sugaya Risako *'Rival nr. 1:' Sato Masaki *'Favorit Morning Musume sange:' "Namidacchi", "Mikan", "HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~", "I WISH" *'Favorit Hello! Project sange:' "Midnight Temptation", "Suna wo Kamu You ni... NAMIDA" *'Tidligere favorit sange:' "Twinkle Snow Powdery Snow" af Perfume, "Smile ~Kimi wa Hitori ja nai~" af Shiori, "Sakuranbo" af Otsuka Ai *'Nuværende favorit sange:' "GLITTER" af Perfume, "All I Want for Christmas is You" af Mariah Carey, "Kaze to Mirai" af Ikimonogakari *'Favorit farve:' Hvid *'Favorit mad:' Matsumaezuke, vandmand og aubergine *'Favorit manga:' Shugo Chara!, Suki-tte Ii na yo. *'Favorit ord:' "Ichigoichie" (一期一会; En gang-i-livet) *'Favorit sætning:' "~or so I think" (~eller sådan tror jeg) *'Favorit film:' Charlie og chokoladefabrikken *'Favorit fag:' Hjemmeøkonomi, musik *'Mindst favorit fag:' Sprog, engelsk *'Charme punkt:' Ansigtstræk *'Værdsat besiddelse:' En bjørne bamse som hun har haft, siden hun blev født Diskografi Solo DVDer *2013.01.30 Greeting ~Oda Sakura~ *2016.03.12 Morning Musume '16 Oda Sakura Birthday DVD 2016 Solo Blu-rays *2016.11.29 Behind of Photobook ~Sakura Moyou~ *2017.12.27 Sakura in Guam Solo Fanklub DVDer *2014.06.27 Oda Sakura Solo Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 1&2~ *2014.10.27 Morning Musume '14 Oda Sakura WEB Talk "Sakura Sakuradio" Part.1 *2015.xx.xx Morning Musume '15 Oda Sakura WEB Talk "Sakura Sakuradio" Part.2 *2017.07.xx Morning Musume '17 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 6~ *2018.07.xx Morning Musume '18 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 7~ Solo Sange *2016 Mayoi no Mori (fra Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa) Publikationer Solo Fotobøger *2016.05.27 Sakura Moyou *2017.11.17 Sakura Breeze *2019.03.12 Sakura no Kisetsu Værker TV Programmer *- 2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *- 2019 The Girls Live Animerede Film *2015 Pretty Cure All Stars Haru no Carnival♪ (映画プリキュアオールスターズ 春のカーニバル♪) (lægger stemme til Sakura) Radio *- i dag Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) *- 2015 Sakura Sakuradio (さくらさくらじお) (fanklub eksklusiv) Teater *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *2015 TRIANGLE *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2017 Pharaoh no Haka *2018 Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~ *2019 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~ (daglig gæst rolle) Internet *- i dag Hello! Project Station *- i dag Upcoming Musik Videoer *2018 - Eksterne Links *Morning Musume Profil *Morning Musume Tenki Gumi Officiel Blog de:Oda Sakura en:Oda Sakura es:Oda Sakura it:Oda Sakura Kategori:1999 Fødsler Kategori:Marts Fødsler Kategori:Medlemmer fra Kanagawa Kategori:Blodtype A Kategori:Oda Sakura Kategori:Morning Musume Kategori:11. Generation Morning Musume Kategori:2011 Tilføjelser Kategori:Debuterede Trainees Kategori:Lyselilla Medlems Farve Kategori:Medlemmer Født I Heisei Perioden Kategori:Medlemmer Født Efter Hello! Projects Dannelse Kategori:Up-Front Works (Pladeselskab) Kategori:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Kategori:Fisken Kategori:Kaninen Kategori:Medlemmer som har været med i Hello! Project Station Kategori:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Tidligere Medlemmer Kategori:13. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:ODATOMO Kategori:Lyserød Medlems Farve Kategori:Morning Musume 20th Kategori:Medlemmer som har optrådt i udlandet